Luke Smith You Love Clyde Langer
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: This is a conversation between Sarah Jane and Luke about his new found feelings for his best friend. Rated T because of the theme of the conversation. Please Read and Review xxx


Ok this is my first ever **Sarah Jane Adventures** FF, I have only just recently found my love for Clyde and Luke (Cluke, Lyde, Lude whatever ship name you use is fine by me). Even though this is a conversation between Sarah Jane and Luke, I am still classing this as Slash because Luke does really love Clyde.  
>The rating is a '<strong>T<strong>' because of the '**adult**' theme that is in this, there is no sex, or any mention of the word, I don't want to scar people who watch this show for life you know :P  
>So enjoy everybody :)<br>And please **Read and Review  
><strong>Daniel

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Smith You Love Clyde Langer.<strong>

The emotion were running high in Luke's body, he couldn't quite understand them, these 'feelings' gave him a light head, butterflies in his stomach, and made him tongue-tided. He searched through books, trolled the Internet, and still he wasn't anywhere near a solution. There was only one solution, ask Sarah Jane. It wasn't the best option but at least she would explain these 'feelings' to him in a way that he would understand.

Getting dressed in his chill out clothes, he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the Smith's Kitchen, grabbing a glass from the ledge he filled it up with some filtered water from the jug that was by the sink. Walking into the Front Room, he placed himself opposite Sarah Jane, and coughing slightly to get the attention of his mother;

"Yes Luke?" Sarah Jane enquired.  
>"I need your help" Luke said.<p>

Sarah Jane's face turned from inquisitive to worried, "Who's bullying you? Is it that Mark, I'll go have a word with his mother." Sarah Jane stood up from her armchair and placed her hands on her hips.  
>"No Mum it isn't that. Something's wrong with me." Luke's eyes pleaded with her to listen.<p>

Walking over towards Luke, Sarah Jane sat next to her Son,  
>"What's wrong sweetheart? You know you can tell me." she put her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently.<p>

"Mum, I have these feelings, feelings I can't explain. I tried looking in books and all over the Internet but it only made me more confused." Luke's face screwed up as tried to explain what he's been doing.  
>"Ok how do these feelings make you feel?"<p>

"I feel weird, it makes me do things that I wouldn't normally do. Whenever I feel this I get light-headed, and I can't talk. Am I sick Sarah Jane, am I going to die? I don't want to die." Luke's eyes started to well up; he could feel the tear falling from his eyes.  
>Sarah grabbed hold of Luke and embraced him in a warm loving hug;<p>

"Luke you're not going to die, you're not unwell. I know exactly what it is." Sarah smiled at the end of the sentence.

"Please tell me, I need to know how to get rid of this."  
>"It's love." Luke's head tilted to the side as he tried to process what Sarah Jane has just said.<p>

"It's an emotion that everyone feels, it makes us feel special and all warm inside. It's an emotion that no one can live without, you can't read about how to control it in books or over the Internet, you learn to control it yourself. Over time it will come clear and with love there is a certain price to pay, it's called heartbreak, but that is easy to overcome, you just move forward, like what I did with The Doctor, I grew up and moved on from him, and here I am, with the most adorable son ever." Sarah's smile grew. "So who is it?"

"Who's what is?" Luke couldn't be even more confused at this point, '_what was love? What's heartbreak? Does it hurt physically?_'  
>"Who are you infatuated by? Rani? A girl at school?"<br>"Clyde." Luke simply said.  
>"Clyde? Are you sure Luke?"<p>

"Whenever I am near him I feel these things. I didn't always feel like that Mum, it wasn't until I stayed over at his a few months ago and we were talking about girls I was laying next to him on the floor and it started."

"Luke it's nothing to worry about my dear. It's normal for you to get these feelings. Have you spoken to Clyde about this?" Sarah Jane asked.  
>"No, do you think I should? I mean he likes girls, I'm pretty sure of it." Luke replied.<p>

"Go over and asked him, see if he feels the same. If he doesn't then that's fine, he'll always be your friend. And if he does, then that's a bonus.

Sarah Jane stood up and pulled Luke up with her, pushing him towards the bottom of the stairs she pointed up to his bedroom,  
>"Now go get changed. Then tell Clyde how you feel."<p>

"Thank you Mum." Luke hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek before running upstairs and straight into the bathroom.

Staring into the mirror Luke spoke,  
>"Luke Smith you love Clyde Langer."<p> 


End file.
